


A Rite of Passage

by magicasen



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen
Summary: Ruby becomes Yoshiko's "number one little demon." Neither of them are sure what exactly this means, or entails.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star of Heaven (rubylily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/gifts).



“I think, maybe... you're circling too fast at that part. See, when the song goes like,” Ruby bobbed her head, and brought her hand up, “ _laaa la la,_ then we need to just be passing each other.”

Yoshiko retraced her steps, humming the tune. She turned and frowned at the gaping distance between them.

“...I – see. So, I was the one who was messing up earlier, after all...” 

Ruby wrung her fingers together, distressed, like  _she_ was the one throwing off the group's choreography.

“Don't look so down, Yoshiko-chan! We just need to practice more, and it'll be so much fun when we finally get it. Um, we just have to do our Rubesty!” 

She beamed at Yoshiko, hesitant but too suddenly bright.

It took a second for the effects to ripple through the charged air. Yoshiko gasped and gripped her chest. The attack was the fatal pierce of an arrow, wound up in a tight, blazing spot. What sort of weakness had become of her...?

The appropriate solution to such a dilemma was to spread her wings, make haste, and take flight far, far away from the site where such a mortal blow had sundered her soul. But the wretched form she had been chained to couldn't even allow her that.

“To face my failure like this...so it's true that no one may lay claim to mastery of the darkness. My hubris has led to my downfall...”

“Yoshiko-chan? Um, Yoshiko-chan? Are you all right?”

“ _ **Ruby!**_ ”

“Y-yes!?”

“Become my number one little demon!” 

“Ehhhhhhhhhhh!?”

Yoshiko cringed. “I mean!” She cleared her throat loudly, a fixed look freezing Ruby in place. “I mean to say, it's exceedingly rare for a subject to be so frank with their sworn liege. However, your services rendered to me, an angel tarnished and fallen from grace, in an attempt to achieve my previous glory have greatly pleased me. To show my gratitude, I would bestow upon you the title of my most dear, trusted servant.”

“Um.” Ruby studied Yoshiko, intent, but it was preferable to the look of hunted prey ready to flee to safety. “Okay!”

“Okay?”

“I mean, I...accept!”

“Ah.” The assent felt...bereft somehow, less than what the offer was supposed to entail. It was nothing compared to the heat that had consumed Yoshiko mere instants earlier.

Surely it was unseemly of a celestial being to pout, but. Well.

“Yoshiko...chan? I'm not very good at this. Er, should I start calling you my lady, instead?”

An image flashed through Yoshiko's mind, of Ruby's face next to hers, eyes affixed on hers, breathing _my lady, please teach me_ under her breath with no trace of hesitation in her expression. 

“No!” Yoshiko's face was on fire. “No, no, no, absolutely not! You would never do something like that, anyway!”

“...Yoshiko-chan, are you sure you're okay?”

 _Breathe, Yohane, breathe!_ “My treasured little demon, I must decline your suggestion. We cannot disclose the truth of our relationship to outsiders. They wouldn't understand the significance of a bond between a fallen angel and her demon.” Her heart seized her. “Or even worse, they will, and would target you in order to get to me.”

The answering expression Ruby gave was oddly crest-fallen. “Then, we should just act like usual?”

“That's...” _No! What are you saying, I never would have asked you if I wanted things to be the same!_ “That's...acceptable. As long as you use my rightful title, and it's Yo! Ha! Ne!”

Ruby giggled. “Sure thing, Yoshiko-chan!”

* * *

“And _then_ she spent all of the bus ride home telling me the stories about Dia and her about their obsession with idols when they were younger!” Yoshiko huffed, glaring daggers at the equations in front of her.

“That sounds just like Ruby,” Hanamaru noted with some hesitation. “What's the matter? You asked her to be your little demon cause she's your pal, right?”

“But!” Why did her voice become so nasally when she was just being expressive? It was most unbecoming. Yoshiko buried her face in her textbook. “I asked her to be my _number one_ little demon! I wouldn't have made my offer if I wanted things to be the same,” she slurred against the pages.

She turned her face to see Hanamaru squinting at her with suspicion. “Yoshiko-chan,” she began gravely, “we've already dressed up in your attire as a group, but I won't have you doing it to Ruby alone for your base amusement.”

_My lady, please teach me..._

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!” Papers and stationary flew in all directions. Yoshiko wished to scatter with them, but she settled for flailing like a dying animal on Hanamaru's tatami floor. 

Hanamaru delicately removed last week's test from her forehead, making a distinct _o_ with her mouth as she gazed at the marks. “You weren't even close here, _zura_...” she turned, frowning at Yoshiko. “Maybe you should ask her on a date.”

“A – a date!?” Yoshiko squawked, jolted out of her death throes.

She finally settled for sitting back up, clearing her throat and winking behind her hand. “What I intended to say, was, I am unfamiliar with all these colloquial terms you humans are so fond of using. What, exactly, is a 'date'?”

Hanamaru looked unimpressed. “It's when you show you like someone by spending time together.”

“How...mundane.” Yoshiko's face heated as she studied the paper on her lap. Why would someone like her need to know why the bottom of a fancy curve and their 'x''s and 'y''s mattered so much? “Is this really how humans pass their limited time?”

“It doesn't sound so bad from the books. And Ruby really likes the romance genre.”

Yoshiko gaped, appalled, before clamping her hands over her ears. “W-w-what are you saying!? W-wouldn't they ban those sorts of things at school!?” Or, considering the Kurosawa family, from the household proper!?

“What?”

The idea of Ruby consuming such sordid material was...Yoshiko let out a high whine. “B-besides! An immortal and a human is impossible! Alas! I'm forever fated to be the Princess Kaguya to anyone who falls in love with me.” She sighed affectedly to no effect on Hanamaru.

“I didn't say anything about falling in love...” Hanamaru tapped her pencil to her lips. “Can't you say, you're putting it into human terms for Ruby's sake?”

“What are you going on about now?” Yoshiko pouted. She was sure she was getting made of, somehow, but Hanamaru's face was as blank as ever.

“Isn't it the same for fallen angels? You can't just pick your servants all willy-nilly, you need to choose the correct one. That sounds like 'dating', don't ya think?”

Yoshiko considered that. Someone bound to you for eternity was not a decision to be made on a whim. There needed to be some sort of trial period, to make sure fate complied with that surge of elation that'd led to this scenario in the first place.

“You're right.” It was all terribly backwards since Ruby had already accepted her offer, but now they just had to prove Yoshiko's gut instinct correct.

This time, it was the textbook that toppled over as Yoshiko burst up, raising an arm to her side. “You're right, Zuramaru!” Sometimes, humans _can_ pleasantly surprise me!”

“It's decided, then! I'll ask Ruby on your so-called 'date'!”

* * *

“It's perfect...” Yoshiko pressed her face against the glass window of the dessert cafe. The wide array of offerings on display were a joy to behold, adorned with fruits and sprinkles and designs of whipped cream, all promising delight to any sweet tooth. 

The internet  _had_ proved right. Hanamaru had insisted on Yoshiko following the advice of the first site that'd popped up on their search of dessert cafes being a great date destination, her wide eyes affixed on the photo of the slice of strawberry shortcake. The suggestion came from the future after all,  _zura._

“Hi, Yoshiko-cha- oh!” Ruby's eyes widened as she leaned around to look at the desserts. “This is new! Wow...” She joined Yoshiko's side, hands planted on the glass as she gazed at the dishes with a sparkle in her eyes.

Yoshiko grinned. ( _She liked it!_ ) “Come, Ruby! We must build up our reserves of energy! Unfortunately, these mortal bodies can only store power in temporary measures, so we constantly are in need of replenishing them.”

“The parfaits here look so good!” Ruby exclaimed after they'd been seated and she was flipping through the menu. “I think I'll get the strawberry and chocolate one. Although I don't know if I can finish the whole thing...”

“It's an alluring combination, is it not?” Yoshiko said, unable to take her eyes off Ruby in favor of pursuing her own menu. “I also find myself craving it.”

“Then, should we split it?” Ruby said, clapping her hands together.

They passed the stretch of time discussing idle matters. Yoshiko noted that Ruby seemed ready to say something, but she didn't bring it up until their parfait arrived.

“So,” Ruby kicked her feet in her chair, “when you said that what we're doing today is a secret, what did you mean?”

“Ah.” Yoshiko twirled the spoon around in her fingers. “It was a secret before, because I didn't want you to suspect anything. But, since we're already here, I'll disclose it to you. You see, Ruby, I'm...evaluating you.”

“Oh. Like a test?” Ruby looked downcast, which should have been impossible with a good half-meter parfait set before you. “Did I fail...?” She eyed the frozen strawberries sprinkled over her ice cream. “Maybe something with so much whipped cream isn't fitting for a demon?” She sniffed and began blinking rapidly. “S-should I have gotten just the chocolate parfait, instead?”

“What? No! Not like that!” Yoshiko threw her arm out, and sent the napkin holder crashing to the floor in its wake. She scrambled after it, emerging under the curious gaze of the customers at other tables.

“I-It's fine! Really!” Yoshiko spluttered, but their attention had been fleeting, already back to their own business.

Luckily, the parfait had been saved, Ruby's fingers wrapped tightly around the base. That was all that mattered, Yoshiko told herself as she settled back into her chair. To her immense relief, the conversation had resumed in the cafe, and that waitress waiting by the counter seemed to have decided against going over to check on them.

“I meant,” Yoshiko held her head high, “I realized I haven't quite informed you of the requirements of this position you've acquired. Miss Number One Little Demon.”

Ruby tilted her head, and giggled finally, thank goodness. She hummed around her next spoonful of ice cream, and Yoshiko was _not_ going to stare improperly at the bit of whipped cream that she'd neglected to lick off. 

“Okay.” Ruby, even with her spirits lifted, didn't sound entirely convinced. “What does being your most trusted servant mean?”

“Um, firstly,” Yoshiko fought to keep the flush down. “This is an exclusive arrangement. Of course, you retain the right to break it off if you wish as no blood pacts have been performed,” Ruby's face paled, and Yoshiko continued, “but Yohane would be left, rather...” Was that wrong? If Ruby didn't want this, then that was that, and Yoshiko would be left with her own...broken heart, and a curse on all the idol music that was getting to her.

“Ah!” Ruby fiddled with her spoon. “I don't think I'm interested in becoming anyone else's little demon at all!” Her face was red.

“Er, right! Very good. B-but I've recently decided I want to take some liberties with our relationship in particular. Obviously, there's Aqours that I don't wish to supercede in your priorities, and your family. But, um, our relationship is fundamentally different than those we share with the rest of our peers.”

“That makes sense,” Ruby nodded. “But, Yoshiko-chan, I already knew that part.”

“On the contrary, I-I'm not quite sure you do! Not to the extent I'm asking of you! That's why I'm explaining it here.” Did Yoshiko herself know what she wanted? What in the world had possessed her to ask Ruby in the first place?

“Okay...” Ruby said slowly “Then...you said before, we should act as usual, but now you're you changed your mind?”

Yoshiko nodded slowly, stomach forming knots. “I suppose so.”

“Then,” Ruby couldn't meet her eyes, fidgeting with her skirt, “I guess I'm asking – how is it supposed to be different?”

“It's different by....in human terms, you would say that our relationship...is one where we're...” Her skin prickled, and her stomach flipped. “We'd be d-d-da-” Yoshiko buried her face in her heads.

“Yoshiko-chan?”

“Eugh...” Ruby's attention was too much. Too much sweetness and concern and augh, was that her hand reaching out for her!?

_Something, get me out of here..._

Something responded, and Yoshiko could feel herself slipping from her chair.

“Hey, Yoshiko-chan? Yoshiko-chan!?”

* * *

“I can't believe it! You really gave me a scare, falling over like that!”

“I'm sorry for frightening you,” Yoshiko told her. “But I can't be sorry for myself. Surely, it was a sign from the gods, striking me down for discussing such a matter in a public location. That I left with my life intact is a sign of their mercy, although it pains me to be in their debt...”

Ruby squeaked, and Yoshiko grinned.

Not the middle of a cafe where everyone would be privy to their private business, no. A walk by the seashore was the perfect opportunity, especially on an early spring evening like in all those manga Hanamaru had lent her.

Except it was late fall, and the wind fiercely bit at any exposed skin. At least there wouldn't be any mosquitoes to slap off her legs; the thought alone was enough to make her feel itchy.

“It was a temporary cessation of my soul from my body. There's no need to worry about it.” Not that it'd stopped anyone. The staff at the cafe had moved them to a booth and insisted Yoshiko lie down. By that time, Yoshiko had thought she might die of humiliation. At least they'd offered them free drinks.

But really, it'd only been ten seconds on the floor, max!

There was no response from Ruby, and they walked a few more minutes without any words exchanged.

“Hey.” Ruby finally broke the silence, looking over at Yoshiko from under her eyelashes. “About earlier...if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine!”

Yoshiko stopped in her tracks, and Ruby turned around to face her.

“No, I do!” Yoshiko took a deep breath, looking anywhere but Ruby. “What I meant to say earlier, is that there's a colloquial term that humans use that would....accurately describe how I'd like our relationship to turn out.” Her heart was stammering. “What I'm saying is if you want us...the two of us to be d-d-d-d- _dating_!?”

_There! I said it!_

Oh, she'd said it. Ruby's face was completely blank, Yoshiko noting the progression from the light pink induced by the chilly autumn air deepen to dark red. Ruby clapped her hands to her face.

“ _W-w-w-what!?_ ” 

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry,” Yoshiko blurted, as Ruby repeated her _what_ s over and over again. “I wasn't being entirely honest back when you agreed to this.” There was a lump in her throat that was increasingly difficult to talk past. “Of course, you may decide to annul it with no consequences.” 

Ruby shook her head, not stopping. “No!”

If this had all started because Yoshiko's heart had felt like it was on fire, by now it had turned into ice. Perhaps it'd be better if it remained so.

“It's fine!” Yoshiko insisted, with a small, toneless laugh. “It's silly, anyway, fallen angels shouldn't even – ”

“No, Ruby!” Ruby was looking up at Yoshiko then, hands raised to her chest and a glint in her eyes. “You can't just back out!”

Ruby took hold of Yoshiko's hands. “When I said I'd be your little demon, I meant it!”

“I – ”Something in Yoshiko's heart fluttered helplessly. “Even if it means...?”

Ruby clasped their hands together, and there was that smile again that had started this all. “Especially then!”

Yoshiko couldn't keep the grin off her face. She pulled Ruby along with her as they took a few steps backwards, both of their steps as light as a feather. “Well, then! Maybe little demon is a little too crude.” She let go with one hand and curtsied. “How would you like to rule with me, in my kingdom?”

Ruby rocked back on her heels. “You mean, like a princess?”

“I suppose. Having two queens would be confusing. Did you know, there's no king and queen in England? There's the queen, and then there's her husband, the prince. So, you could be a princess if you liked.”

Ruby bounded back, eyes glittering. “You always know the coolest stuff, Yoshiko-chan! That's just why I love you!”

Yoshiko was nearly out of her mind with giddiness.

“My little princess, I think I could bring myself to love you too.” As if it wasn't already too late, but the answering smile on Ruby's face was worth it.

 


End file.
